Reincarnation of a Demon
by bunnydakillr
Summary: 35 years after the Zero Requiem cast a veil of peace over the world, an extremist group overthrows the UFN and ends the short-lived peaceful era. In the midst of the chaos, a young boy must find the one person who can stop the madness.
1. A New Cycle Begins

It began as any other summer day normally would have. The sun rose and tickled the western coast of Japan as the early hours of the morning ticked by on various clocks across the land. As noon approached, the morning cloud cover broke. The now unblemished sky channeled an almost unnaturally bright light emanating from the sun to cover every square inch of land and water. The immense radiance did much to accentuate the colors of the earth. It turned the sea a striking shade of deep, royal blue, and brilliantly reflected the golds, browns, and greens of the coastline. The water was mirror flat; disturbances created by small animals lasted for several minutes, giving further credence to the strong natural presence. Similarly, even the most quiet of sounds could be heard across the water from the coast: from stirring branches to honking automobiles. Indeed, it seemed that the thirty-fifth anniversary of the Zero Requiem would be yet another beautifully insignificant, uneventful summer day.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a missile lanced across the sky, found its target, and detonated in an angry ball of fire. The trail of exhaust created gave the impression that the sky had been slashed open, and what happened next only reinforced the notion. In an instant, the sky was filled with pink and green blurs, and with them arrived an immense cloud of incessant explosions. In mere seconds, the beautiful silence of nature gave way to explosive, metallic cacophony. The juxtaposition of the two sounds was nothing short of terrifying. The sky darkened once more, but this time due to a sinister cloud of gunpowder, shrapnel, smoke, and debris. At the same time, the seemingly endless explosions taking place beneath this cover cast an eerie, shadowy glow upon the earth. Massive warships collided in the air as well as in the sea, and great plumes of water erupted as shells and victimized ships crashed into the water. The previously blue sea turned black with oil, blood, and debris. As the battle raged, the violence only intensified, and everything was on fire. It seemed as though the very atmosphere were ablaze. The thirty-five years of unending world peace which had begun with the assassination of Lelouch Vi Britannia, the Demon, was well and truly over.

…

_Temporary Field Hospital_

The room was utter chaos, almost as much so as the battle raging outside. Doctors and nurses ran frantically about, treating as many of the wounded as they possibly could, but the numbers were simply too overwhelming. Since one doctor unfortunately couldn't treat 16 patients at a time, the battle was about to see many more deaths. Amidst the already chaotic medical situation, people were also frantically trying to make sense of the political one.

"Move those boxes out of the way! We need another bed!"

"Why the hell are we being attacked now? And by who?!"

"It's the UFN, that's what these pilots are saying."

"Insane! Why would the UFN attack us now of all times?"

"I've heard rumors that the entire Supreme Council was violently overtaken by an extremist group. They've gained control of the whole Federation!" As the debate continued, a far more urgent matter somehow broke through the cacophony, which was also comparable to that of the battle outside.

"_OUT OF THE WAY! GENERAL KURURUGI'S BEEN WOUNDED!!"_

The occupants of the room swiftly parted as four men sprinted down the hall, wheeling a gurney dyed red with blood. On it laid the gory and barely conscious body of Suzaku Kururugi. The events of the last thirty-five years flashed before his eyes: his blade sinking into his best friend's chest; his marriage to the only woman in the world he loved as much as Euphie, his princess; the simultaneous birth of his son and death of his wife; his promotion to general. As he lost more and more blood, it all began to blur…

"Damnit! Why the hell did he insist on joining the fight? And in that antiquated old Lancelot unit of all things! What the hell was he thinking?!"

"Doesn't matter, the point is it happened."

"Hurry, let's get him into surgery, there's still a chance to–"a hand reached up and weakly clasped the speaking man's forearm, interrupting his statement.

"You will do no such thing, soldier," said Suzaku. The man was dumbstruck. "But…sir!"

"The only thing you will do is take me to see my son. Consider it an order."

…

Genbu sprinted forward as he saw the team of soldiers wheeling his father towards him.

"Father!"

It was a devastating sight. His father had long been considered the most formidable man in the military; a man impossible to kill. Yet now, here he was lying on a gurney, minutes from death. It had only been a few weeks ago that Genbu celebrated his sixteenth birthday with his father; a day that had been a strong candidate for being the best of his life. Now, his only role model, the man he idolized, lay in front of him dying. And the blood…it was too much to bear. There was so much blood, an inhuman amount. That the man was still alive let alone speaking to him was nothing short of a miracle. He knew that whatever his father needed to tell him was of no small importance.

"Genbu…listen carefully…" He sounded faint, and far different than normal. Genbu was forced to lean in closer to hear his father. "I know this seems bad…but there is another person, far more skilled than me. He can tell you how to end this." With a groan and some shuffling, he pulled out a crumpled, ripped slip of paper from his pocket and shakily handed it to Genbu. He was on the verge of breaking down, and with an equally shaky hand, took the mysterious slip of paper from his father as the tears welled in his eyes. "You've got to find him Genbu, and convince him to help us. Tell him I sent you. Don't fail me…" and with that, the great Suzaku Kururugi groaned in agony once more, then finally succumbed to death's cold embrace. The red rings of light that had rimmed his eyes throughout the day's ordeal finally flickered and disappeared as his eyes slowly fluttered closed.

"Father! NO!"

…

Genbu was devastated. He had never known such emotional pain could exist. And on top of that, he now felt an overwhelming sense of stress and responsibility as a result of the mysterious mission his father had left him. He didn't know who he was looking for or even where to begin. Suddenly he was angry. Why had his father given him the mission when he had hundreds of thousands of soldiers at his beck and call? Was this something that reached beyond the realm of military power? As he collapsed on his bed, something fell out of his pocket. It was the strange slip of paper his father had given him. In his immense grief, Genbu had totally forgotten about the tiny, seemingly insignificant thing. Now he turned to it, praying it would give him some sort of clue as to what was going on.

He held it in his hands and examined it. It was clearly very old, as the paper had been yellowed and wrinkled with age. His father sweat and blood dotted it. Judging from the way it was ripped, he presumed it came from a larger note. Perhaps that would contain some clues as well, if he could find it. Gently smoothing out the paper on his palm, he could see that something was written on it. The graphite on the paper had faded with time, and the numerous bloodstains made what remained of the writing difficult to read. Despite this, Genbu was able to make out what it said through sheer determination for answers.

_Latitude 36N. Longitude 138E._

It wasn't much, but it was the most information he had gotten all day. Stuffing the coordinates back into his pocket, Genbu arose from the bed. He had made his decision. With his father dead, he now had nothing more to live for other than the final mission he had been given. Therefore, he would find this man whom his father so fervently believed in and force him to help, regardless of his own feelings. And once he did and this whole situation was reconciled, he would then find the men responsible for his father's death and make them pay dearly.

In short, the thirty-fifth anniversary of the Zero Requiem was anything but normal. In fact, it started a chain reaction of events that would end with the destruction of the world yet again. It began with a cataclysmic battle, which caused the death of a general, and which consequently created a new demon for the world to fear.

* * *

**Much more to come everybody. Stay tuned!**


	2. The Demon Gets His Fangs

**Thanks for the comments so far, all. In case anyone was wondering, yes, this is a continuation of my previous work.**

* * *

Lelouch sighed wearily as he sat down at the small table in his tiny shack of a house. Thirty five years. Thirty five long, painfully lonely years. That's how long he had been living in this tiny home – barely big enough for two − far away from civilization. However, since C.C. had died and the home therefore only needed to shelter one person, it seemed cavernous to Lelouch. In truth, there was no reason for him to keep track of time. He was completely removed from the rest of the world, and he was immortal anyway. What meaning did time have to such a being? The reason he did keep track of the slow yet ceaseless current was because there was simply nothing else _to_ do. But then again, that was what he had wanted: punishment. Punishment for all the sins he had committed; retribution for all those he had killed. However, that did not make his ordeal any easier. Day after day, all he could do was think about all his loved ones who had died because of his ruthless pursuit of his goals. The effect was nothing short of maddening. Each day slashed open his already torn and mangled heart anew. Even when he wasn't grieving, he was pushed further towards insanity by the suffocating solitude. Moments like this – when he could simply sit and be bored – were his only respite, though still a punishment in and of themselves.

As he sat, he reflected on how truly alone he was. Certainly, he had maintained some level of solitude ever since he took up the mask of Zero. C.C. had made that perfectly clear to him after she granted him the power of geass. However, she was always the exception; the one person always by his side. So he was never truly alone. But now she was dead. His solitude had put her life into an entirely new perspective for him, and he now respected her more than ever. She had lived the same life he was enduring right now for hundreds of years, yet he couldn't even bare it for half a lifetime. However, she was not the only one who kept him company. Even at times when she was not present, Lelouch would always have something to contemplate – a consequence of living the lives of three different people. As a schoolboy, Lelouch Lamperouge, he would often drift off when he was alone and plan what his next actions would be as Zero. While carrying out those actions, he would plan who to keep the others fooled into thinking he was just the same, simple schoolboy. And all the while, he constantly hid his third identity: that of the prince, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Now, however, Lelouch Vi Britannia had been assassinated – by Zero, no less – in front of the world's eyes. Even Zero was now long forgotten by the people. Suzaku had been speaking literally when he told Lelouch that he could no longer play the part. The day after C.C.'s funeral, Lelouch discovered the mask and costume of Zero symbolically placed next to her grave. He couldn't help but agree at how fitting it was.

So now, he here was contemplating his predicament. Part of him satisfied that proper punishment was finally being doled out, part of him grieving over loved ones lost forever to the flow of time, and still another part silently screaming in agony, begging for death, in the face of the eternal solitude he was cursed to live out. Much to his surprise, though, a distant, echoing scream brought him out of his deep state of thought. At first, he surmised it was simply his own conscience, screaming yet again in its agony. But then the voice sounded again, closer this time. And it wasn't his voice.

"Hmm…?"

* * *

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THERE WOULD BE BEARS?!" Genbu screamed as he leaped over a fallen log. He screamed again as he heard a crash and a roar right behind him. Thoughts raced by in his head faster than the life-or-death chase he was currently stuck in. He knew he had to think of a way to escape the bear, or else…well, the answer was obvious. That thought simply angered him, however. The notion that he would be killed when he had barely even started his father's mission, and all while the world was disintegrating around him, was nothing short of infuriating. Unfortunately, that didn't help him run any faster, and he screamed yet again as he heard the bear hungrily snapping its jowls behind him. For the hundredth time, he wished he had learned more from his father before his death. He needed to think of something fast…but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his foot catching a root and his face smashing firmly into the ground.

That was it then, he had lost. He had failed the mission his father had trusted him and only him with, and yet he hadn't even done anything yet. There was nothing left to do but simply accept his fate. He lifted his head as he prepared to feel the bear's teeth sinking deeply into his back, but the sensation didn't come. Instead, he saw a figure robed in white charging towards him. Whether it was a man, a ghost, or death itself charging right at him, Genbu didn't know. He didn't remain conscious long enough to find out.

* * *

Genbu groaned as he groggily awakened. The pain in his forehead had not subsided. He was alive, but how? Summoning all his strength, he craned his head around and surveyed his surroundings, not that there was much to see. Apparently, he was in a tiny shack, modestly furnished with a few pieces of wooden furniture. He was lying on a simple wooden cot. Someone obviously lived here. Then he remembered.

_That white figure…did it save me?_

His question was answered as he looked to his right and noticed the same white figure in the next room. However, he couldn't make out much more than he had been able to previously, as the figure's back was currently turned to him. The only details he could make out were the figure's black hair and a strange air of familiarity surrounding him. He had the strange suspicion that he knew this person; that he had seen him before somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember who he was. Genbu was so lost in concentration he nearly jumped when the figure spoke to him.

"Let me guess…you're the son of the great Suzaku Kururugi. Genbu Kururugi."

Lelouch smiled triumphantly as he saw the boy's mixed look of confusion and terror out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't lost his talent for procuring information out of situations in which there seemed to be none available. In reality, this was an easy mystery to solve. Suzaku had been the only person to know Lelouch's whereabouts, and plus, the boy was his spitting image. He looked almost exactly as Suzaku had the last day Lelouch saw him, only with darker hair. As for the name, he knew Suzaku well enough to predict that. Before the boy could begin questioning him, he spoke again, but kept his back to the boy.

"That's just like Suzaku. He can't let go of the past."

'_And I'm exactly the same way,' _he thought gloomily, reminiscing about all those he had lost once more. Meanwhile, Genbu had apparently regained his senses, as he suddenly became bold.

"Who are you? Are you the man my father told me to find?"

"Who am I? Don't lie to yourself, you already know who I am," Lelouch retorted. He finally turned to face Genbu and smirked at the renewed look of terror that splayed across the boy's face in a sudden moment of realization. "Surely you've read about me in the history books by now." Genbu's mind raced.

_It can't be…that person was killed over three decades ago. Even if he was alive he'd be far more aged by now! This guy can't be much older than me!_

Lelouch simply cackled. "That's right, it's me. The Demon. The one and only Lelouch Vi Britannia."

"That's impossible…you were killed…I've seen the footage over and over!"

That seemed to amuse Lelouch even more. "All a result of good planning. Since you already know of my existence, I may as well tell you the truth of what happened that day." And with that, he recounted the tale of how he and Suzaku had staged the ultimate scam, all for the sake of world peace. Genbu couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he still didn't quite understand how Lelouch had survived, but some sense of urgency inside him told him to change the subject.

"My father's been killed. The world has broken out into war; he said you were the one who could stop it."

Lelouch's smile vanished as he turned his back on Genbu once more. He wasn't surprised by the news at all. Deep down, he always knew that the peace he had constructed would be fleeting at best. But back then, he had refused to believe it. He knew better now, as he should have back then. His own words from so long ago explained why it could never last. _"The more they claim to be comrades of like mind, the easier it is to divide them with the thorns of suspicion."_ He now knew that the world worked in cycles. Before his time, the people had been united under a series of tribes, then cities, states, nations, and empires. Finally, he had been the first to unite the world completely under one banner of peace. However, it would not last, as peace often did not last in the beginning stages of new empires. He had merely begun a new cycle. The next time the world would be united, the peace would last longer, and longer still the next time. The cycles of destruction and reconstruction would continue until nature finally stepped in and obliterated everything. So he wasn't surprised that war had broken out. Rather, he was annoyed that the topic had arisen in the conversation.

"And?"

Genbu, annoyed, pressed the subject harder. "AND...you need to help us. Bring about world peace once more."

Lelouch answered almost without hesitation. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?! If what you've told me is true then you created world peace in the first place, so why not help us now?!"

"You're wrong. All I did was destroy the world I lived in. World peace followed merely because of the conditions I had set up prior to the destruction. Regardless, the world I destroyed was the only one I lived in. I have no part in this world, and the only reason I exist in it is to atone for the destruction of the previous world. Therefore, I cannot help you bring peace to a world in which I have no stake."

Genbu was furious. "Fine, if you don't care at all about the world then hurry up and kill me."

This surprised Lelouch. "Hmm?"

"You obviously don't want me going around telling people that you exist and I doubt that you'll take too many chances. That leaves you with two options: either kill me or keep me prisoner. With my father dead, I have no more reason to live other than the task he gave me, which was to find you and do something about the violence. Since you've crushed that hope, I suggest you kill me, or I'll do it myself."

Lelouch was even more surprised by that. The kid's logic was sound, and he had analyzed the situation excellently, if somewhat rashly. He was obviously far more tactically astute than his father, something Lelouch appreciated. Hell, he was even starting to like the kid. Still with his back turned, he thought for a moment, but he was still caught in his memories of the past. Maybe it was that, or maybe it was simply because his solitary confinement had caused him to go insane. Either way, he began to think of an idea so crazy that it made him smile devilishly. He removed a glove from his right hand, revealing the blazing red symbol of geass, etched into his skin. The symbol that condemned him to his prison of eternal solitude. Recalling words once spoken to him by a lover long gone, he addressed Genbu once more.

"Now why would I kill you when you clearly have a reason to live?" Genbu seemed more confused than ever by this, but Lelouch continued. "My answer remains unchanged: I won't bring peace to the world. But that doesn't mean that you are out of luck." He turned to face Genbu, who was standing now, and approached him to come within arm's reach. "If I grant you power, could you go on? Could you finish the grand quest you have begun? But in return for this power, you must indulge one request of mine no matter what." Genbu's eyes betrayed his excitement despite the somewhat indifferent demeanor.

"Yes! Anything!"

"Then are you prepared to walk the path of blood? Are you prepared to accept the terms of this contract and in doing so condemn yourself to a life of solitude?"

"Yes, I accept the terms of this contract. I'll do anything you ask of me if it means I can avenge my father."

Lelouch smiled wickedly once more as he glanced once more at his now glowing right hand. "In that case…" He lunged out and placed his hand on Genbu's forehead. The instant they made contact Genbu screamed as they were both thrust into a strange extra-dimensional world. Genbu was amazed at what he saw, and struggled to comprehend any of it. He felt as though he had been injected with some sort of hallucinogen and sent on a psychedelic trip. The contact didn't last long, and didn't seem to faze Lelouch nearly as much as it had Genbu, for he was laughing wickedly once more when Genbu found himself back in the house. He sank to his knees, a hand clutched over his left eye. Lelouch turned away again, moving toward a drawer this time. He opened it and withdrew a mask he had not laid eyes upon in over thirty years.

"I'm just like Suzaku alright…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Still more to come. Expect updates every couple of days.**


	3. Much to Learn

"This is stupid…" Genbu repeated for what must have been the hundredth time.

"You wanted my help didn't you?" Lelouch replied with a grin as he shifted his rook into a new position on the chessboard. He didn't blame the boy for becoming frustrated. The past three weeks had been spent like this. Lelouch, in an attempt to refine Genbu's somewhat rough strategic mindset, had ceaselessly challenged him to game after game of chess. While Lelouch's earlier assumption that Genbu's skills as a tactician were far superior to his father's, that still did not mean he was any mach for Lelouch, unfortunately for him.

Acquiring the game set itself had not been difficult, it was simply a matter of finding enough wood to carve the board and pieces, then using some berry juice to dye the wood where needed. Thirty five years of solitary confinement had turned Lelouch into quite the craftsman, and the result was a chess set of remarkably good quality. Unfortunately, that didn't help Genbu's game. Day after day, every game ended in an almost unchallenged victory for Lelouch. Despite this, signs of improvement were starting to show in the boy's style of play, but at a painfully slow rate. Even Lelouch, who had always been relatively patient even before his imprisonment, was beginning to grow weary of the constant lessons.

Genbu watched Lelouch's move, and in an angering moment of realization, saw his strategy. He knew he had already lost. At least, that was the way Lelouch had designed it to look. There were several ways he could get out, but Lelouch was trying to get him to think. If he was going to conquer the world, Genbu needed to learn to ruthlessly analyze his opponent's strategy and exploit ever minor flaw to the utmost. Sadly, he didn't seem to be getting the lesson, which made him even more frustrated.

"Alright already! I concede! You win! AGAIN! We've established that you are better than me at chess, now when are you _actually_ going to start helping me?!" Genbu sputtered angrily as he shot up from his chair.

Sighing, Lelouch began to show Genbu all the flaws in the strategy he had used. "This is supposed to teach you the value of strategy. Strategy is everything. You can rout an army of millions with a guerilla force of only a few hundred if you have a proper strategy. Similarly, you can lose that army of millions if you aren't careful with your deployment. Focus!"

Genbu furiously slapped the board across the room. "Can't you at least use a different medium for teaching me your oh so wise lessons? You don't even care that I hate this game!"

Lelouch buried his forehead in his palm. "Wrong again. I'm counting on the fact that you detest this game, as a matter of fact. In a real war, you won't be able to order your troops while sitting around calmly, sipping tea as if you were playing a game of cards! You will have much more weighing on your mind, and yet you must keep your head straight all the same. That's why I'm trying to make you frustrated: you need to think through your frustration! Focus on your enemy. What is he planning? Why is he planning that? What can you do to counter it? Are there weaknesses to his strategy? THINK!" It was a lesson Lelouch had learned the hard way, and he thought back grimly to the several encounters he had with Mao. Despite his frustration, he still needed to outthink his opponent.

Reluctantly, trying to provoke Genbu a bit more, he added, "It should have been obvious. If you apply the lessons I've taught you to deciphering my actual teaching methods, it would be easy to realize that I'm obviously just trying to provoke you. That way you could learn to think and not let yourself get distracted."

Lelouch knew immediately that he had gone a little too far, for Genbu roared with unrestrained anger and turned to face him, the symbol of geass blazing in his left eye.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES! I command you to obey me!" Lelouch stiffened, his eyes widened. Genbu grinned evilly, knowing he had won.

"Now then, I order you to go into the kitchen and bake a pie…"

"Okay…" said Lelouch in a robotic monotone.

"And when you're done, I want you to pick up the pie…and SHOVE IT IN YOUR FACE!"

Lelouch couldn't keep a straight face any longer. "Pahahahaha! You assume that you have me under your power and _that's_ the best you can come up with? The ancient pie gag?" Lelouch doubled over once more. He finally realized why Lloyd was so happy all the time. Torturing others with one's own psychotic nature was such good fun! Genbu, meanwhile, could only stand gaping.

Finally recovering from his fit of laughter, Lelouch spoke to him again. "I warned you, that doesn't work on me. And you don't even know the nature of your geass, all you know is what I've told you about what mine was like. How do you know you can even order people around as I could? The way geass manifests is unique for each person. Just because I could order people around doesn't mean you can."

Having found the energy to feel angry once more, Genbu retorted, "Well how the hell should I know anything? You haven't even let me use my geass at all!"

Lelouch frowned, now serious once more. "You should use your geass sparingly. Don't forget what I told you about Euphemia." Genbu winced, recalling how Lelouch had told him the story and how his voice had been choked with pain and suffering.

Lightening up somewhat, Lelouch continued. "Besides, if you learn anything from me, you shouldn't need your geass to complete your mission. After all, I had intended to topple Britannia without the gift. It was simply an added bonus to help things move faster…" He trailed off, as if reminiscing about the past yet again, but then shook his head and brought himself back to the present. "There's something I want you to have," he said as he walked towards the adjacent room. Once there, he opened a drawer and withdrew a small, extremely old looking book.

"This should help you understand what I've been trying to teach you," he said walking back towards Genbu. "Without this, I never would have achieved victory. If you stick to these principles, combine them with your own personal creativity, and remember everything I've told you, then you cannot lose." He handed the book to Genbu, who examined it thoroughly and eagerly.

_The Art of War_.

* * *

**Several Months Later…  
**

"Are you ready?" asked Lelouch.

Genbu nodded and Lelouch pulled a small white rabbit out of a makeshift cage. With some difficulty, he held it still, directing its head to face Genbu. Genbu then stared intently into the rabbit's eyes as he activated his power. The rabbit writhed around for several seconds, then stilled as it submitted to Genbu's power, indicated by the rings of red light surrounding the helpless animal's eyes. It hopped around normally for a short while, then suddenly made a mad dash for the nearby river and leapt in, seemingly unafraid of its impending doom. Lelouch watched on with a disinterested look, though the insane part of his personality inwardly cackled with glee. He couldn't help but derive some entertainment from watching Genbu use his geass, as it was so much more deliciously evil than Lelouch's had been.

Lelouch had been able to simply command others to do whatever he wished, but Genbu's power went even further than that. He was able to take nearly complete control over the target's mind, allowing him to do all sorts of things. He could simply order people around, as Lelouch had; he could alter one's hopes, dreams, memories, opinions, and most other aspects of their mind; or if he was in a particularly good mood, he could even take direct control over the target and control their entire body, as demonstrated by their latest experiment with the rabbit. However, it did have the same limitations as Lelouch's power had: the range was limited and the power required direct eye contact with the target in order to work.

"Did you really have to kill it? I can't keep catching more of those for you to test your power on."

Genbu merely smiled devilishly. "I don't think that's necessary. The power clearly works, and I think we know all we can about it."

Lelouch stood. "So then, are you ready to embark on the path of blood?"

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Genbu, smiling devilishly.

Lelouch couldn't help but indulge in the same twisted, evil grin. "Very well then, which piece shall we go after first?"

* * *

**Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts. Stay tuned!**


	4. Road to the Future

Ivan Yee, self-proclaimed UFN supreme council chairman, strode confidently down the hallway leading to the conference room. As always, he was surrounded by a menagerie of guards, advisors, and miscellaneous other associates whom he considered to be little more than mere faces. After the catastrophic battle for Japan and several others like it, a temporary ceasefire had been called between Britannia and the UFN for the purpose of renewing diplomatic negotiations.

Yee had held a grudge against Britannia ever since his childhood, when his parents were killed in a car crash by two drunken Britannian tourists. He also despised the way his once proud nation of China now so easily submitted to systems like the UFN, which in turn practically bowed to Brittania. He vowed to one day take control of the UFN and destroy the empire that had taken so much from him. However, after the demon emperor's successor died in office and no heir came forth to claim the throne, a new emperor seized power. The new emperor was ruthless, and made keeping the power of the UFN in check one of his top priorities. It seemed an insurmountable obstacle and Yee was forced to watch his following dwindle in numbers; his rage at the empire building with each member that resigned. It seemed his dream was destined to die, until he was blessed with a practically divine stroke of luck.

The emperor succumbed to a mysterious illness, although many suspected it to be a cover up of an assassination. Either way, Yee did not care, for the emperor that followed, Guilford Li Britannia, was far weaker, less passionate, and far more naïve. Though his parents were both soldiers, he harbored no desire for war or glory. However, neither of his parents was ever skilled in political matters, preferring the battlefield over the imperial throne; this despite the fact that his mother, Cornelia, was once an imperial princess. Therefore, the new emperor was quite unfit for the position, and extremely unprepared to do what was necessary to maintain the finite balance of world peace. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Yee made his move. He acquired control of the UFN and bolstered its military strength. As predicted, the new emperor was slow to respond, clinging to a foolish optimistic notion that war would be avoided if he simply did not threaten the UFN. As a result, Yee's first move of invading Japan was nearly unchallenged, and made slightly difficult only by the fierce warriors and tacticians stationed there.

Now, Yee was confident that nothing more stood in the way of his victory as he took his seat and turned his attention to the large monitor in front of him. After several seconds, the image of the frail, nervous young emperor appeared on the screen. He was visibly intimidated by Yee's imposing stature and foreboding aura.

"What are your demands this time, chairman?" He asked shakily, in a failed attempt to sound firm.

Detecting this, Yee simply smirked. "Demands? We have no demands. I merely called this conference to inform you that petty bribery will no longer sway us. You are out of time, emperor, and we will not hesitate to – what the?"

Yee was cut off as the screen became shrouded in static. He didn't take the interruption well, despite the fact that he was assured of his own victory.

"Imbeciles! Shouldn't you have tested the connection _before_ the conference began?"

"We did sir…five times," one of his assistants nervously informed him.

"Whatever. Just fix it quickly. I wish the emperor to know the strength of our resolve and the hopelessness of his predicament."

Yee was a man not easily scared or surprised. But when the image on the screen resolved, he couldn't help feel a little of both as the mask of Zero stared blankly back at him. However, he relaxed somewhat as his version of logic played out in his head. Knowing that Zero had disappeared over thirty years ago, he surmised that the figure standing before him must be an imposter, and most likely a far less dangerous one.

"And who might you be?" he addressed the new Zero in a challenging, seemingly fearless tone.

Unfazed, Genbu made his reply. "I … am Zero."

Yee merely smirked. "And what business does Zero have with the UFN?"

"You have insulted the millions of people who sacrificed their lives to build and maintain the far too short-lived era of worldwide peace. You acted solely on selfish ambition and personal vendettas."

Yee frowned at this. _How does he know so much about my past? Who is this man claiming to be Zero?_

"Such a crime is unforgiveable. However…" he said, turning to face a different camera and address someone else. "You who call yourself the Britannian emperor. You are equally culpable of this crime, for you did nothing to stop this barbaric and selfish act of war! Not only that but you have failed in your duties to provide for the people. You have no right to the throne you so feebly cling to! Therefore you have both desecrated the millions of lives this peace was built upon. I have no choice. I declare war on you and all those who insult their sacrifice! I shall destroy the filth which the world has degraded into and create a new one, free of scum such as yourselves!"

Guilford looked positively terrified now, but Yee laughed defiantly. "Is that so Zero? And exactly how do you plan to achieve this? The Black Knights which you once knew are long gone, and the new military of the UFN, now the most powerful in the world, is firmly under my control. Face it, you have nothing! You can threaten us with naught but empty words!"

However, his rant was interrupted yet again as a distraught and out of breath messenger burst into the room.

"Chairman! It's a disaster!" he panted as he approached Yee and whispered something in his ear. Yee's smile vanished instantaneously and was replaced by a furious scowl constructed of pure loathing.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CAPITAL IS _REVOLTING_?"

"It's not just the capital! It's every major city between China and the EU! The entire UFN is in absolute turmoil! Something must be done!"

Yee glared angrily once more at the image of Zero on the screen, who replied with yet another blank, emotionless stare. "Ready my personal transport. We'll rendezvous with defense forces at the capital and contain the situation from there."

Yee rose from his seat and made his way towards the door. He made it no farther than two steps when an explosion blasted away the heavy metal door, disorienting everyone inside. Within moments, the room was filled with submachine gun fire. The guards who had been stationed outside the door mercilessly cut down every person besides Yee; rings of fiery red light rimming their eyes. Before anyone in the room could draw their personal side arms, Yee was the only one left alive. Yee could feel the fury and rage building inside him, but it was now trumped by an overwhelming sense of fear. This only became truer as Zero himself strode into the room from between the guards who had just slaughtered everybody.

"Ivan Yee…" he spoke in his emotionless monotone of a voice, "Leader of the terrorist group that overthrew the UFN and the man that single-handedly ended the era of world peace, killing general Kururugi, the great, in the process." Yee could only stare back at him in disbelief, gritting his teeth in fear. "I do believe there is something you owe me," Genbu continued. Placing a hand on his mask, he slowly removed the face of Zero. The sigil of geass was already burning brightly in his left eye.

* * *

Lelouch glanced up from the documents he was examining as Zero entered their private quarters.

"Back so soon? I trust the operation was a success."

"Yes. Everything went as planned. We are firmly on schedule," replied Genbu as he removed the mask of Zero.

"That's good, but how come you haven't made a move against Britannia yet?"

"The UFN were the initial aggressors and they presented the biggest threat. Therefore, it is imperative we take them out first before going for Britannia. Besides, we both know how indecisive the new emperor is. It will take some time before he decides how to react to our advances."

"So, what did you end up doing with Yee?" Lelouch asked as he discarded the papers haphazardly on the desk in front of him.

Smiling, Genbu strode forward and whispered something in Lelouch's ear that seemed to deeply revolt him. "The pie gag again?! Damnit Genbu! I knew I should have instructed you more in the art of revenge…"

"You're more gullible than I expected, Lelouch. I was only kidding. Here's what I actually did." Lelouch sighed in annoyance, but when he heard what Genbu had to say, the psychopath within him squealed with delight. Outwardly, however, he at least made an attempt to conceal his gleeful approval of Genbu's twisted vengeance.

"Perhaps I was mistaken. So, did you kill him?"

"No. I deemed it prudent to keep him alive. Now he'll be forced to live with what was done to him. And besides, I implanted within him the suggestion that should he be in my presence again, it would be a good idea for him to follow my orders. Therefore, he may well prove useful in the future."

Lelouch couldn't contain his pleasure at Genbu's performance any longer. He granted him the reward of a proud smile.

"You truly are the demon reborn. Now then, since you have everything under control here, there is another matter I need to attend to. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"What? What could you possibly need to do?"

"Your father would have left some…memoirs…for me in the event of his death. I'm going to collect them."

Realizing that there was no more information he could glean from Lelouch, Genbu sighed and relented.

"Fine. Just don't get caught. That would end badly for both of us."

Lelouch smirked. "You are speaking to a man who has been concealing his identities for almost half a century. Remember, my life of secrecy began well before I first donned the mask of Zero. I'll be alright. In the meantime, feel free to carry out the next operation without me."

"Very well then."

* * *

Lelouch strode into the dark, vacant residence of Suzaku and Genbu Kururugi. What he had told Genbu was only partially true. Lelouch assumed Suzaku would have some sort of memorabilia of Euphemia, and he wanted to take whatever was left and bury it next to C.C. and the grave of the original Zero. But that wasn't his reason for coming to Suzaku's home. Lelouch had always harbored an obsession for knowing everything possible about those around him, and Genbu was no exception. He was determined to learn more about this strange boy and why he exuded such an air of familiarity to Lelouch. In truth, he reminded Lelouch a little too much of himself, and he was determined to find out why.

After searching most of the house, he had found only a quill pen and a picture of Euphemia that had been cut out of a magazine. It seemed that was all was left of her. Moving into Suzaku's study, he decided to move on to his next goal. After several minutes of rummaging through drawers and stacks of papers, he found something promising. "A birth certificate? I suppose that's a good place to start." He picked up the document and began reading.

_Genbu Kururugi_

_Born December 13, 2037 at 23:45 hours to Suzaku Kururugi and_

But as Lelouch read the second name, he gasped aloud and dropped the paper as if it had scalded him. Utter shock dominated his mindset for several seconds before he recovered and began to make something of the significant piece of information he had just uncovered.

_I see now…That's it. That's why Suzaku suddenly refused to play the role of Zero any longer. It would have made such a relationship impossible. And it also explains why Genbu is so isolated and has no one left in his life. I had a feeling that Suzaku hid and sheltered him after his mother died, and now this explains why. But if this is true, then that means Genbu…is…_

...

Genbu marched elegantly through the carnage of the latest battle his slaves had won for him. With each step he took, his cackling grew louder and more perversely joyful, a fact made more significant by the distortion caused by his mask. "And so, another piece falls into my hands. Soon the entire UFN will be mine, and then the world will follow." Suddenly, a scowl crossed his face as a thought occurred to him.

_Lelouch's actions are rather unnerving. I'm sure he's attempting to dig up some dirt on me, but that doesn't matter now. Nothing he finds out will prevent me from my destiny now. Foolish demon._

Genbu smirked once more. "Now then. Time to make sure the next piece is on schedule."


	5. A Push From the Past

Genbu stood on a small rise and surveyed the battle, teeth gritted in anger and disappointment, as he beheld the barren landscape littered with corpses and debris. Machinegun fire and explosions continued to punctuate the air, and he could hear them clearly even from beneath his mask. As a particularly large explosion shook the ground nearby, he mentally berated himself and recounted all the mistakes he had made. First, he had assumed that the Britannian defense forces would be easily defeated. It made sense at the time; if they had a weak emperor, then surely their military personnel would lack competence as well. Wrong. He had underestimated the tactical prowess of the Britannian commander, and as a result, he went from routing the Britannians to being nearly surrounded by them. Only quick thinking and even quicker reaction – made possible only by the power of his geass – had saved him from defeat. He had doubted that such intelligent planning could have been possible with such a feeble character running the whole show. The spirited defense of Japan by his own father proved that notion wrong. Then again, now his father was dead. But…

"ZERO!"

Genbu wheeled around just in time to see a turquoise-haired, sword-wielding soldier cut down half of his personal guard within seconds. The figure leapt high into the air and landed right in front of Genbu, sword pointed directly at his heart. That was his second mistake. He had assumed that infantry would pose no threat in a battle dominated by Knightmare frames. Now it seemed he would pay for that mistake with his life. He could practically feel the cold, hard steel piercing his flesh already. And that would have been the case, had several of Genbu's slaves not quickly charged forward and riddled the assassin with bullets. The would-be assassin fell in a heap in front of Genbu, and he was grateful that he wore the mask, for his face had drained of all color, and he was relatively certain that his heart had stopped for a short period of time.

Despite the cunning tactics of the Britannians, Genbu's victory was still inevitable, but far more costly than he had wished it to be. When the battle finally ended, Genbu felt a great pain in his heart, though it was not due to the staggering amount of men that he had lost. He cared not for their lives, as he had used his geass on all of them. Once doing so, they were no longer humans, but mere puppets. No, the reason he was shaken so badly was because he had seen what kind of defeat his own personal failure and stupidity would bring. He would not underestimate his opponent again. This was only the first battle on Britannian soil and it had nearly ended in catastrophe. No longer would he play nicely. He realized now that if he was not ruthless and efficient in the planning and execution of his strategies, he would fail in his campaign.

* * *

Genbu walked lifelessly into his personal quarters onboard his flagship the _Justified Vengeance_. Lelouch was lounging carelessly on a nearby couch.

"Well?" he asked as soon as Genbu entered the room.

However, Genbu didn't respond at first. He merely removed his mask, revealing his pale face, accentuated by the geass sigils burning brightly in both his eyes. He had long since lost control of the power, as he used it without restraint. It was how he gathered and commanded his army. It was a barbaric and ruthless approach, but it worked undeniably well. The world had taken everything from him, and all he wanted was its destruction as atonement for everything. So his reckless use of his power affected him little, emotionally. In some ways, Lelouch envied him for this very reason. It meant that Genbu would be a far better Zero than Suzaku or even Lelouch had been. However, his soul had become far more corrupted as a result. He was far more of a demon than even Lelouch had been. Lelouch knew that if something was not done quickly, he would go beyond the level of demon. If he continued down the path he was on, people would begin to see him as Satan incarnate. However, Lelouch wasn't going to let that happen, and a little knowledge from the past would help prevent it. Still, he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to relay that information to Genbu.

"Disastrous," Genbu finally replied as he collapsed onto the sofa opposite Lelouch. The fury now burned brightly in his eyes. He clutched his chest for what must have been the dozenth time, making sure his heart was still beating. The traumatic events of the day had made him somewhat paranoid, if only temporarily.

"It can't have been that bad. You won, after all. I can tell you from experience that there are far worse things than defeat, or even death, in this world," said Lelouch. He got up and extended a consoling hand to Genbu, who swatted it away furiously and shot up from his seat.

"Quit smothering me with your pity, demon! Don't you get it? This is MY revenge; I must enact it on my own! You were simply a means to an end for me. All I needed from you was the training and the power that you gave me. For the life of me, I can't even imagine why you are still here! You said it yourself: you have no stake in this world! So why the hell won't you leave me alone damnit!?"

Lelouch recoiled at this slightly, but then tried to reason with Genbu in a calm, if somewhat peeved, manner. "You know I can't leave because of who I am. And besides, you still have your end of the contract to fulfill."

This didn't help, as Genbu's rage only increased. "Don't start with that again! All you ever do is spew that meaningless rabble! You've never even told me what it is exactly that you want from me!"

"I'll tell you only when the time is right, but if you truly want to be left alone, then you won't be disappointed."

"Again you speak and yet your words tell me nothing! If you have nothing helpful to tell me then be silent! I still haven't found a suitable candidate to take over the throne once I'm done destroying this pitiful empire. The UFN has been brought back into line but only because Yee is under my control. I can't do the same with the Britannian emperor. No, that weakling needs to be outright replaced. But by who exactly remains the problem. And your constant rambling isn't helping me solve that problem!"

"The answer is right in front of you. It lies in the past, within your very family history."

"I said SHUT UP!"

Silence filled the room, and the two demons stared intently into each other's eyes. Genbu's geass-infused pupils furiously regarded Lelouch's untainted, pure violet orbs, which returned the stare patiently, but with an underlying sense of annoyance. The tension practically solidified the very air between the two. After a seemingly endless amount of tense silence, Lelouch finally spoke once again, even more calmly this time.

"You know, you really shouldn't speak so disrespectfully to your uncle."

Genbu staggered back several steps. "Wh-What lies are you feeding me now, demon?"

Turning away from him, Lelouch continued to reveal to Genbu what he had discovered. "Suzaku never told you much about your mother did he? She was none other than my sister. Nunnally Vi Britannia. The empress that took the first vital steps in ensuring that the peace, which began with my death, would last. The most popular ruler in the history of the holy empire of Britannia. It makes sense of course; after all she did succeed Lelouch, the demon. I'm not surprised that the people would greatly enjoy such a vast change in policy."

He turned back to face Genbu, who was now kneeling on the floor; his face slackened by an epitome of shock and awe.

"However, the peace was doomed to fail as soon as the good empress unfortunately died in office. But what the world didn't know was that she died due to complications in childbirth. Everyone assumed that she had no heir, and this combined with Suzaku's refusal to rule opened the door for sinister, power-hungry parasites to leap in and fill the political vacuum. But then again, that's why Suzaku declined the throne. No doubt Nunnally's dying wish to him was that he keep you out of the world of politics. And who can blame her, as it had taken so much from her. That's why you were so sheltered as a child, why your father never allowed you to see the world and make friends, and why he kept his legacy prior to the Zero Requiem well hidden from you. But, now we come back to the matter at hand. For you see, the answer to your earlier question as to who would be a suitable candidate to rule the new empire lies right in front of you."

Genbu gazed up, eyes wide in realization. He looked as though he were almost on the verge of tears, having discovered he was not alone in the world after all. Lelouch grinned.

"That's right. You, Genbu. The Britannia you grew up with was a lie, stolen from you, the one true heir to the throne. It belongs to you and only you; not that insect Guilford or the nameless man who preceded him. But if you are to take your rightful place and renew the peace stolen from the world, then one more task must be completed, and you know what it is."

Genbu stood and smiled, his spirits finally lifted. He had found a purpose once more; a destiny. Grasping Lelouch's hand, he spoke to him not as an adversary or a rival, but as an idol and a role model.

"Yes, uncle. We must finish destroying this world so that peace may be reborn out of the flames."


	6. Fulfillment

Guilford Li Britannia strode nervously towards the podium ahead of him. He was even more nervous than usual due to the fact that he was about to do something he had never done, and it was dangerous. He was about to lie to the entire empire. The remaining ten feet of distance to the podium seemed more akin to ten miles. However, he could at least take solace in the fact that his carefully maintained outward appearance would prevent the public from gleaning the full extent of his terror. With the help of an army of public relations assistants, makeup artists, wardrobe experts, and a myriad of various other people – their purpose not entirely clear to him – he was able to maintain the appearance of a young, almost Romanesque prince. His white imperial robes flowed much like a toga, and his short purple hair was ringed elegantly by a simple gold crown. By conveying a strong sense of royalty and regality, this image made up somewhat for his physical feebleness. However, as he knew in the back of his mind, it couldn't change the fact that he was a terrible politician, and the massive lie he was about to tell would only further that point. Finally, he reached his destination and shakily grasped the sides of the podium with both hands. After a nervous silence, he decided it best not to prolong his ordeal any longer, and so began speaking.

"Loyal citizens of Britannia," he began weakly, "it pleases me to announce to you all today that, as always, Britannia's superiority has prevailed. Zero's advances have been easily and decisively stopped. It is only a matter of time before he and the entirety of his evil army are either driven out of the nation or eradicated completely. All hail Britannia!"

A moderate level of applause rose from the crowd. He was certain that most of it was faked, as there was no way the truth could be hidden from absolutely everybody. In reality, the capital, where they were now all assembled, was one of the few remaining sanctuaries under Britannian control. To make matters worse, he knew he was never a popular emperor. The man he had succeeded was vastly unpopular, and his reign was so short that Britannia's population still consisted mostly of supporters of Empress Nunnally. Deep down, Guilford felt somewhat guilty, for he knew that he was not the rightful emperor.

_If only the good empress could have at least produced an heir before her untimely death…none of this would have happened .I'm not cut out for this. All I can do at this point is pray that the capital will remain in Britannian hands. That way, I may at least avoid death._

No sooner had he finished this grim thought when half the Knightmares standing guard opened fire and eliminated the other half. He jumped at the sound of explosions so close behind him and instinctively turned to run, but one of the Knightmares was already positioned right behind him, waiting. In the retracted cockpit block stood none other than Zero, the same Zero whom Guilford had just proudly claimed was on the verge of defeat. All of a sudden, Guilford was face to face with the point of a sword, the very sword that slew Lelouch, the Demon, to be precise. Guilford was absolutely petrified.

"Guilford Li Britannia…" Genbu spoke from beneath Zero's mask. "I warned you that you would pay for your crime in failing to uphold the peace that your forerunners fought so hard to build. But that was not your only crime. Today, you also stand accused of stealing the throne from its rightful owner. In other words, treason. How do you plea?"

Guilford was still struggling to comprehend all that was happening, and what it meant for him. When he came to realize what was in store for him, he was even more stiffly petrified than he had been mere seconds ago. He attempted to reply, but in his state of fear, could only manage several muffled squeaks. This did not faze Zero in the slightest.

"Guilty! As I thought." Then, with seemingly inhuman speed, Genbu leapt from where he was standing and lunged straight for Guilford, plunging the infamous sword straight into his heart. Not surprisingly, the feeble young man died almost instantly, and as Genbu withdrew the sword that had now slain two emperors, Guilford's body crumpled onto the floor with an undignified crash. The reaction from the audience was clearly audible, but as of yet, Genbu couldn't tell whether they were pleased or angered. They were merely shocked, for the moment. Nonetheless, the plan would move ahead as scheduled. He marched towards the bloodstained podium with a far greater air of self confidence and purpose than Guilford had mere moments earlier. Firmly grasping the podium, he briefly regarded the shocked audience before beginning the process of changing the world.

"People of Britannia. I have freed you from this parasitic weakling who dared to call himself the emperor," he said, indicating Guilford's motionless corpse. "But that is not where my actions end. I have re-created the peace established thirty-five years ago, but now I will ensure its continued existence as emperor of Britannia!"

The crowd remained unreadable, as they were undoubtedly still buried in utter shock. After several seconds, a particularly brave reporter decided to speak up.

"Mr. Zero, what exactly qualifies you, aside from your obvious murder of the previous emperor, to lead this nation?"

"Hmph. A typical question. You people still don't get it, do you?" With that, he removed his mask and gazed upon the crowd with an unmarred view. The crowd was spared from the horrifying power of his geass by a pair of special contact lenses he had recently acquired. For the first time since before he made his contract with Lelouch, Genbu's eyes shined a bright lavender, much like his mother's had.

"I am Genbu Vi Britannia, son of Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia and the one true heir to the throne!"

* * *

_3 Months Later…_

Genbu entered his royal chamber and removed his contacts. It had been a long day of negotiation and legislation, but he was content, for things were running even more smoothly than he had expected. Politics came more naturally to him than he had ever expected. The person he assumed was responsible for that fact was waiting for him in the room.

"You've done well, Genbu. I must admit, I'd be hard pressed to perform better," said Lelouch, stepping out of the shadows.

"Due in no small part to your wisdom and guidance, uncle."

"Don't try to flatter me. I was not joking when I told you I had no stake in this world. Your accomplishments are yours alone. Even I wasn't this successful in my brief reign as emperor. The peace you have created is strong and thriving, and so far you are one of the most popular emperors in history. Almost all of Nunnally's supporters have gravitated toward you, since you are her sole heir, and those who were skeptical at first have been swayed by your astounding ability to 'negotiate' with Supreme Chairman Yee of the UFN." Lelouch smirked evilly as he mentioned the latter fact. Genbu couldn't help but grim smugly as he heard this flattery. However, Lelouch's smile vanished as he continued speaking.

"Yes, things are progressing nicely. Needless to say, I think we should proceed with the final phase of our plan."

"So, you really want to go through with it then?" Genbu replied solemnly.

"Yes. Now that you have successfully rebuilt the peace I created thirty-five years ago and established yourself as a good emperor, I feel the time is right. If I give you my code, you will be able to make sure that peace lasts forever. It's time I told you the conditions of our contract. My wish is to die. I've done more living in my lifetime than most do in over one hundred years. I've gone from prince, to masked villain, to demon emperor, to dead man, and finally to immortal societal outcast. And most importantly, I've watched countless loved ones die right in front of me, and I think it's time I saw them again. Now that I've helped you ensure the continuation of the peace I began, no one will ever have to experience such pain again. Yes, I think it's safe to say that my work here is done."

Sighing, Genbu stared into his uncle's weary, yet still vibrant eyes. "I can see there's no convincing you otherwise. I can't thank you enough for what you've done, uncle. I'll make sure my children know every detail of your gallantry."

They grasped each other by the wrist and the code on Lelouch's hand began to glow. Genbu was thrust into the strange, extra-dimensional world of geass once more and he could feel the power transferring from Lelouch's arm to his. Eventually, the tendrils of swirling multi-colored light faded and he was back in his chamber once more. His eyes no longer held the power of geass; instead they held their natural lavender glow. Glancing down at his hand, Genbu saw that he now had the code etched into his palm. Their plan was complete. He was now immortal, and could therefore ensure that the peace they had both fought long and hard to create would last. And if he ever lost popularity or grew tired of the difficult work needed to maintain the peace, he could pass it on to his children. The new cycle was complete.

Genbu drew the infamous, emperor-slaying sword that he now constantly wore at his side. "Well then, this is goodbye, uncle."

Lelouch thought of all those he had lost over the years, and as his eyes met Genbu's, he was reminded especially of Nunnally. "Goodbye, Genbu…"

Closing his eyes, Lelouch could only smile as he felt death approaching. He smiled as he had when he last thought he was going to die. Back then, it had been Genbu's father wielding the sword, ironically enough. Most importantly, he smiled as the love of his life had when she was taken from him all too soon.

_I'm coming…my witch…_

And then the cold, yet gratifying embrace of death finally overtook him.


	7. Epilouge

_15 Years Later…_

_2068 a.t.b._

Genbu finished his latest address to the nation and grinned victoriously as the applause of millions filled his ears. The past fifteen years had seen leaps and bounds in restoration and preservation of the newly rebuilt era of world peace. Best of all, now that Genbu possessed the immortality code, he would be able to make sure that incidents like the one that killed his father would never occur again. Of course, it also meant constantly finding some way to explain why he still looked like a sixteen year old boy when he was actually in his thirties, but that also provided some amusement. Several women's magazines were convinced that he had some sort of secret anti-aging cream and constantly pestered him for interviews. He simply dismissed these requests with an amused smile, telling them he would never reveal his secret.

The noise of the loving crowd continued to fill his ears as he turned and walked back toward the palace. He reflected on all he had done since becoming emperor, and how much of a better place the new Britannia was. Being the monogamous type, he had only married one woman, as opposed to his distant predecessor Charles Zi Britannia. This greatly reduced the size of the royal family and therefore eliminated political competition, preventing circumstances such as those which had killed Empress Marianne many years before. It also reduced the overall power of the royal family, as elected individuals now ran Britannian colonies rather than princes and princesses. This, in turn, gave the people a greater sense of freedom and kept them overall happier. Finally but unbeknownst to the public, Genbu's possession of the code also gave the emperor a far more significant role than ruling the country, for he who possessed the code shouldered the burden of maintaining world peace. That would become clear when he passed the code on to the next emperor, but that day was still years to come. Reflecting on this burden, Genbu briefly thought of his uncle, and for the thousandth time, mentally thanked him for all his sacrifices.

"Father!"

The voice of his eight year old son snapped Genbu out of his mental trance. He turned to see the energetic young boy running towards him; bright violet eyes gleaming with joy. Smiling, Genbu stooped down and hoisted the child onto his shoulder.

"You know, Lelouch. I think it's time I told you a story about the wisest, most courageous man to ever walk this earth: your great uncle."

* * *

Genbu's footsteps echoed loudly along the walls as he walked down a long hallway in the bowels of the palace. It was well past midnight, and he was the only soul around. He had planned this. The section of the palace through which he now walked was known to him and him alone. No guards were ever stationed in the immediate vicinity, and he had already dismissed his personal escorts. As emperor, he was a highly busy and sought after man, so these long walks down the deserted passageway were the only times he was ever alone. That didn't remain true for long, however, for soon enough he reached his destination: a large stone slab with the unmistakable symbol of geass etched into the center.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and extended his left hand until it touched the door. Simultaneously, the code on his hand and the symbol on the stone slab glowed a bright red than briefly illuminated the entire hallway. When he opened his eyes, he was standing amidst ancient ruins floating in midair, surrounded by orange clouds. It was a fascinating spectacle, but the real objects of interest stood right in front of him. Less than ten feet away stood his beloved uncle, who had his arm around a mysterious green-haired woman. Behind them stood his parents, and beyond them were hundreds of his ancestors, all beaming at him. He couldn't help but return the smile.

"Greetings, uncle. How go things in the world beyond?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everybody. I'm very pleased with the way this turned out and think it's a vast improvement over its predecessor. After this, I will be taking a short hiatus. Do not fret, though, for I have plenty left in store for the world of Code Geass fanfiction. Stay tuned!**


End file.
